rqgfandomcom-20200214-history
Bi Ming Gusset
Bi Ming Gusset is Sasha's mentor and friend who helped her escape from Barret. He owns a shop called "Gusset's Antiques" in Upper London. Appearance and personality He is a tiny gnome with a giant moustache; he is half Chinese. He is very excitable, but can take care of himself, according to Sasha. He is fond of Sasha and quite protective when he thinks she is being taken advantage of. History Pre-campaign Sasha began to work for Gusset at the "suggestion" of Rakefine, Gusset's "friend and Sasha’s benevolent benefactor." Despite Sasha's distaste for Rakefine, Sasha and Gusset got along well. As a professional fence, Gusset taught Sasha how to appraise items and also how many mechanical things work. He knows about the ring Sasha was forced to wear and presumably helped her when she cut off her own finger to remove it. At some point, Gusset met Eldarion, as he recognized her as having the same ring as Rakefine, and says in Gussets and Staves that he knows she's "alright." However, Gusset doesn't seem to know the meaning of the rings or about the Harlequins. Eldarion also recognizes Bi Ming's name in episode 123, when Grizzop mentions him. Season 1 Sasha visits him in Gussets and Staves so he can identify the piece of metal and take a look at the ring that Barrett gives Hamid. They have not seen each other in a while. His shop has recently been trashed by Barret's people, looking for the will; Gusset says he was expecting it, and wanted to keep Sasha out of it. Gusset recognizes Zolf's ring, and, suspecting that Zolf stole it from Rakefine, looks at it and confirms that it's different from Rakefine's. Gusset gives Sasha a Bag of Holding and a list of names from Rakefine. He tells her how happy he is that she has found some decent friends. Season 2 In episode 54, Sasha sends Bi Ming a postcard from Paris that reads: "Work is going well. I'm very busy. It's interesting seeing new cities. I hope the shop is doing well." It is unknown whether he received the postcard. Season 3 When the Cult of Hades kidnap hostages in episode 114 and bring them to Rome, Bi Ming Gusset is taken as leverage against Sasha. She is somewhat less concerned than the rest of the party, as "he can look after himself." The party successfully rescue him in episode 125. Season 4 Einstein brings Gusset back to Cairo to the new Harlequin headquarters along with the rest of the hostages, where he is kept in quarantine for a week. Shop As described in episode 18, Bi Ming Gusset's antiques store is a large building with the words "Gusset's Antiques" across the top in filigree lettering. There's a big archway across the door, and a big glass window that has been broken in. There are a few antiques still in the window, but most have been thrown on the floor. The front door appears to have been broken, and some bars have been cut. The shop itself has been completely trashed; some things are smashed on the floor, mirrors have been torn down, and there are holes in the wall and floorboards. The actual products of the store look like proper antiques. They look super valuable. There's an old fireplace with a mantelpiece on one side of the room.Category:NPC Category:Character